La página
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: Ellas dos lo saben, y por eso quieren ayudar a ese par de tacaños. Después de todo, una página de citas no hace mucho daño, ¿cierto? AusSwiss (Edelweiss) de cumpleaños para una amiga. T por menciones a temas adultos.


Otra vez, Liechtenstein coge el teléfono, marca el dichoso número y espera con paciencia a que repique, mientras golpetea el suelo con los pies. Hungría contesta con un característico 'szia', ciertamente animado y la rubia determina, al otro lado de la línea, que sonríe con una pizca de emoción que tal vez no debería estar ahí. Volteándose hacia un lado y hacia otro, la menor se asegura de que no haya nadie presente. ¡Ni siquiera la cabra! Capaz que esa vieja chismosa le iba con el cuento a su hermano mayor y adiós al plan.

Pero espera, ¿qué plan? Mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, charla con ella para disimular. Es un tema delicado, que requiere de una sincronía equivalente a "Misión Imposible", como mínimo. ¿Quién dijo que tratar con el suizo y el austriaco a la vez era fácil? No, qué va. Luz verde, dice Liechtenstein, asintiendo levemente por mero acto reflejo. Y ahora sí, cuando Suiza se va a comprar municiones para sus armas y deja de vigilar a la pequeña niña, comienza "el asunto".

-Y, ¿c-cómo lo vamos a hacer? -Inquiere finalmente, apoyándose en un brazo. Saca un lápiz de la gaveta, porque se supone que lo tiene que anotar todo. Hungría sonríe. Más inocente sería un hombre con hollín en la cara negando ser Santa Claus.

-Tú buscas la página y la hojeas como quien no quiere la cosa. Procura que tu hermano la vea. -Comienza a explicar, asintiendo paulatinamente, inmersa en su plan. No es que se le hubiese acabado su stash de yaoi, por supuesto que no. Solo quería ayudar a ese par de tacaños, ¿no?

Porque ellas lo sabían. Sabían que ambos sentían algo por el otro, y es que, ¡esas miraditas no muy disimuladas durante las reuniones decían mucho! Hasta Japón lo sabía, siendo el principal proveedor de doujinshis R18 de la húngara, pero lamentablemente se había lesionado la mano y no podría dibujar por un tiempo. Lástima.

-...Y entonces los llevamos al sitio, les damos los dulces, ¡y listo! -Declara Elizabeta, agitando un puño en el aire. Alza las cejas e inquiere a la rubia, que si ha entendido. Ella murmura una afirmativa, tragando saliva y esperando hacerlo bien. Luego de esa conversación, se despiden y comienzan su trabajo por separado.

La castaña se va a casa del señor Austria para mostrarle 'el asunto', y este la recibe con su aparente porte de señorito refinado, pero cn una pequeña indignación porque no ha avisado antes de venir, que se estaba tomando la tacita de café, que esto, que aquello, que no te quedes afuera y pasa, que no me espíes mientras estoy tocando el piano y siéntate conmigo, que cuida los modales, que todo es indecente... Bla, bla, bla.

De la nada, la mujer saca un portátil, sonriendo extrañamente. Él prefiere no mirar ni el fondo de pantalla porque la última vez que lo hizo, se encontró una imagen desagradable de dos hombres en posiciones comprometedoras y ella se había excusado de que era su OTP.

Solo Dios sabía qué demonios era un OTP de esos.

-Roderich, ¿conoces esta página? -Venga, ya empezó. Ya le metió en la bendita página de citas y al austriaco le ha brotado la venita de la frente. Ya veremos cómo acaba eso, ¡que por lo que más quieras, Elizabeta, Roderich no necesita pareja ni quiere tenerla! (A menos que sea cierto suizo, pero eso es cosa aparte).

Hablando de ese mismo personaje, ha regresado con su hermanita menor y venga, qué sorpresa, la ha atrapado en una página de citas y se ha puesto peor que un perro rabioso. Le ha quitado el PC... y ha acabado registrándose. ¡Por curiosidad, eh! Luego va a borrar la cuenta, por supuesto (O eso dice). El suizo suelta un sonido más propio de una cabra que de un ser humano al estar buscando gente de su preferencia (sin darse cuenta, tipea "hombres austriacos de cabello oscuro, ojos morados y un lunar debajo de la boca con un rizo llamado Mariazell") y encuemtra a un tío con el usuario 'SeñoritoPiano365'.

¿Será...? No, no, claro que no es. A Roderich no le van esa clase de cosas, él es demasiado decente como para meterse en una página de citas y... Cuando viene a darse cuenta, está suspirando como adolescente enamorada y Berna tiene un cosquilleo especial. No, Vash, contrólate, no sientas... Acaba mandándole un 'hallo', rojo como los tomates que traga España en vez de pagar el dinero (¡Oh, dinero!) que debe.

_Let It Go_.

El austriaco despierta de su ensueño con el 'pirulí' de una notificación del portátil de Hungría. Pierde la respiración al ver el nombre de usuario de quien le escribe, porque 'CabraDeChocolate95' no lo tiene todo el mundo. Responde con otro 'hallo' ligero, y seco. Ambos niegan. Ni Suiza ni Austria se creen que estén hablando con el otro, aunque muy, muy en el fondo lo saben. Y les gusta.

Hablan, hablan. Elizabeta espía como veterana, documenta el momento y toma nota. Liechtestein sonríe suavemente, porque es tan sencilla que si 'hermano mayor' está feliz, ella es feliz. Hablan por segundos, minutos, horas, ¿días? Quién sabe. Tal vez la idea de meterse en esa página de citas no fue tan mala. Aunque ninguno de los dos ha declarado su identidad. Y venga alguien a decirles algo de que están hablando con un supuesto desconocido en Internet, que un grito se va a llevar.

Llega el día. Roderich se arma del valor que no tiene, infla un poco el pecho para darse confianza y le escribe a su (¿ya se puede considerar amante bandido?) 'nuevo comocido' una invitación a una cafetería, donde hay dulces muy buenos. Vash hubiese declinado, pero la idea de comer chocolate (suizo, ojo. No belga, ¡qué asco!) y ahorrar dinero son demasiado buenas para dejarlo pasar. Sobretodo lo de ahorrar dinero.

Él acepta. Hungría monta una fiesta interna y procede a adelantarse hasta el lugar de encuentro, porque no puede perderse aquello. Es más, tiene una idea. Liechtenstein se queda en casa, ya que el suizo prefiere que esté ahí segura. Este mismo se apresura a vestirse y cae en un dilema sobre qué ponerse. Ha tirado medio armario fuera y se hala los pelos rubios, frustrado. Más tarde decide irse tal cual, que así se ve bien, hombre. Llega primero a la cafetería y constantemente se arregla la ropa, la boina o el pelo. La gente del concurrido lugar no le presta mucha atención.

La cafetería es pequeña y tranquila, llena de un bullicio típico que está constituido por las viejas chismosas, críos que ríen, jóvenes coqueteando... Y unos pasos que van directamente hacia él.

Es Roderich. Vash siente que su corazón se detiene por una micronésima de segundo, alzando la mirada hacia el arreglado austriaco. Lo primero que nota es que luce zapatos caros y trae el típico estilo de señorito aristócrata que tiene añales sin usarse. Se permite, por un momento, pensar que está guapo. Descarta aquello apretando un puño, que no debe.

-Vash...

-Roderich...

Al mismo tiempo, pronuncian el nombre del otro y se sienten estúpidos con ello. No, no, esa no era la manera de comenzar una conversación.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Austria tiene un pequeño momento de lucidez, según parece. Y Hungría, que acaba de ponerse un vestido de camarera, se da con la mano en la frente. ¡Hora de besarse!

Le dice, sonrojándose, que viene a encontrarse con alguien y el otro comprende lo que ha sucedido, sentándose al otro lado de la mesilla. El par habla, evadiendo todo lo que sucedió en Internet e intentando no recordar cuestiones pasadas. Parecen incómodos.

Para allanar camino, Elizabeta en su mejor disfraz les lleva a la mesa un par de dulces, supuesta cortesía de la casa. Vash es feliz porque ahorra dinero. Roderich comienza a comer, más rápido de lo que debería, para ahogar palabras que no tienen por qué decirse.

Las conversaciones comienzan a alejarse de la coherencia y acaban hablando de que si les gusta el pan. No parecen siquiera darse cuenta.

De pronto, Suiza le planta un beso al otro, que está demasiado dopado como para resistirse. Mejor dicho corresponde con gusto y parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta del revuelo que causa. Si Austria se viese a sí mismo, se habría tachado de indecente. Así de grave era. Y por lo que más quisiera Dios, que el prusiano no estuviese cerca.

Siguieron comiéndose la boca a besos y dejando escapar uno que otro "Ich liebe dich", apasionado y verdadero, que quedaría para los recuerdos. Cuando lo ve Elizabeta, tiene la decencia de conseguirles un cuarto para proteger la inocencia de los niños antes de que las ropas caigan. Quizás se pasó con el afrodisiaco de los dulces. Eso es lo que los tiene tan encendidos.

Al menos la idea funcionó. Creo que los golpeteos de la cama delatan lo que después sucedió y no debo explicarlo, pero se puede decir que al notar lo que había sucedido, después que intentaron en vano disculparse y arrepentirse, cuando dejaron en claro lo que sentían, sonrieron.

¿Quién diría que una 'tonta' página de citas los había unido después se tanto tiempo?

_Fin._


End file.
